


I've Booed You

by raccoonwritings



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Haunted House, Lucas is an idiot, and is rather desperate, and precious, but also has little shame, but we love him, eliott has game though, he has no game in this universe, he's just a big ball of disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonwritings/pseuds/raccoonwritings
Summary: What happens when two pining idiots have to work together on a haunted house? Injuries, flirting, and wooing, apparently.Cue intervention by the girl squad.





	1. You've got to be kidding me

If anyone were to ask Lucas about who he blames for this, he’d say Daphy. Honestly, he’d probably also throw Manon in there too. If anyone were to ask Lucas’ friends who they blamed for this, they’d say him. Lucas just can’t win in this universe, can he? 

To explain things a bit further, Lucas was roped in by his friends to help organize, design, and run a haunted house for their sorority’s fall fundraiser. How did they rope him in you ask? They blackmailed him by providing the information that they were not only friends with his crush on Facebook, but also talked to him multiple times a week. Lucas was pretending not care about it, even though his heart was pounding and he knows where the conversation is going. The bottom line was that either Lucas helps them with the haunted house or that they tell Eliott DeMaury that Lucas Lallemant has a big, fat crush on him. Lucas was not about have to that. He would much rather be embarrassed working at a haunted house on Halloween then letting the world’s cutest guy know he has a crush on him. He hasn’t even had a chance to talk to him one on one, the last thing he needs is for Eliott to completely disregard him before he can flirt or talk or stare. 

So that’s how he ends up here, inside of a dramatically decorated fraternity house that the girls have managed to coerce frat guys into letting them use it. Lucas knows how good Imane is at scaring the shit out of guys, so it doesn’t surprise him that they caved easy. He appreciates Imane with every fiber of his being; she is a great friend and support system, but she, sometimes, scares the living shit out of him. 

Daphy, on the other hand, is perky and ecstatic about the use of the house, as per usual, is oblivious to the advances the frat guys have made on her. She has a girlfriend though, so Lucas highly doubts that she cares. Maybe she’s purposefully ignoring them, but either way he admires her. 

She’s the first one to greet him when he arrives, smiling and giving him a big hug and a kiss on each cheek, the same way she did when he came out. The respect he has for the girls is immense and he wouldn’t have been able to come out to the guys without the support all the girls gave him first. Even Emma, who discovered that he had wiggled his way in between her and Yann when they first met. He’d apologized profusely, stating how sorry he was for everything and that he didn’t want to hurt her at all, and she gave him a small hug and a pat on the back and told him it was water under the bridge. These girls are the best. 

The haunted house actually looks rather impressive, Lucas thinks. The decorations that Alexia did are well done and the atmosphere gives an intense, spoopy vibe. He likes it. All the hard work that was put in over the past several months is falling into place. Now he can’t say that he has done much other than lift and carry things, but then again, he doesn’t think that the girls would want creative advice from him. He wasn’t the most artistic person, but he had muscle and could carry the heavy things the girls couldn’t. He likes to think that he’s contributed some of his primary assets to the creation of this fundraiser. 

Tonight was the dress rehearsal, Lucas is told by some girl he doesn’t know, but apparently she’s a friend of Daphy’s. All the actors are coming in in full costume and they had a group of people waiting to be the test participants. In order to gain the most money possible, the girls had decided to make it as scary as possible, as well as interactive and different on each walk around. The instructions given to the actors were intense, Lucas hears, but luckily he’s not one of them, except he was informed that he will be a tour guide for groups when the house officially opens which he’s not particularly looking forward too. He truthfully just hopes that Eliott isn’t in any of the groups he leads because he knows he’ll get shell-shocked. 

Manon guides him through the haunted house to the section he’s helping in for the rest of the night before having to be trained to be a tour guide. Apparently, he’s working in the ghost section and it’s not that he has a problem with that, it’s just that from what he overheard earlier, most of the ghosts are going to be guys in the fraternities on campus. Lucas tries his hardest not to stigmatize them, but considering the amount of gay jokes he’s heard from them, he’d rather be anywhere else than with them. Lucas checks his instructions and it says he’s been partnered with ghost #7 – ED. Alright, he just had to help one person with their makeup and costume fitting and give them feedback on their performance and tonight would be over. He takes a deep breath. Ed doesn’t sound like too dickish of a name, so maybe he’ll be alright. 

Lucas checks his phone while he waits for the actor, Ed, to arrive. After mindlessly scrolling for what seems like ages – when in actuality it’s only a few minutes – he hears Manon’s voice direct someone towards his section. He looks up and freezes. Eliott Demaury is walking over towards him, holding what Lucas assumes is his costume, in his hands. From Lucas’ position, Eliott can’t see him and Lucas is rapidly debating whether or not he should make a run for it. He decides yes, he’s going to and there’s an exit right behind him. He turns and starts for the door when he hears Eliott call his name. His cheeks are red instantly and he wishes he could hear Eliott say his name all the time because his voice is deep and beautiful and Lucas needs to stop. 

“Manon, I don’t think he’s back here. I don’t see him,” Eliott yells back to Manon, who comes rushing over. 

“He was just hear a minute ago, I’m sure he’s arou-“ She stops herself mid thought. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” He doesn’t know how, but she knows he’s attempted a breakout. He continues through as quickly and quietly as possible, except he’s not free from Manon’s wrath. 

“LUCAS!” Fuck. “Are you serious right now? You’re actually trying to leave when you haven’t helped Eliott at all yet?” She pulls on his hood, so he has to stop moving.

“Manon, I can’t…” 

“Yes you can, Lucas. He’s just a person. Yes, drunk you may have explained that you can’t because he’s and I quote ‘the prettiest person’ you’ve ever seen and you want to ‘kiss his face off’,” Lucas groans at his former self and mentally takes a note to go back in time and stop him from getting drunk around her, “but you are more than capable of fitting his costume and doing his rehearsal makeup, okay?” She doesn’t wait for an answer, she just starts walking back towards Eliott with her grip still snatched around his sweatshirt hood. He lets out an exaggerated sigh and reluctantly follows her back to where Eliott is stood, already having changed into his white flowing pants. 

Lucas gulps, because the fabric shows everything, and he’s fairly certain that Eliott isn’t wearing any underwear. He’s also shirtless. Lucas’ crush is standing in front of him shirtless and commando underneath a flimsy piece of fabric and his mind is short circuiting, Eliott eventually notices him standing like an idiot and taking in the view. 

“Lucas! Hey!” He smiles as he turns his whole body for Lucas to view. His muscle is on display and Lucas wants to be pinned up against the wall and held there by his arms. No! He has to shake himself out this stupor or else Eliott will think he’s a freak. 

“Huh-hi!” He responses eloquently, adding a little awkward wave and already wanting to punch himself in the face. Smooth, Lallemant, smooth. 

Eliott laughs to himself. Lucas really likes that laugh. “Can you help me with my costume? I don’t think it fits right.” He scratches the back of his head.

Oh, right, Lucas is supposed to be costume fitting him. He picks up his little kit and walks over to him, trying to avoid looking at his chest, which is wonderfully toned. Fuck, Eliott’s pretty. Drunk him is right. 

“What do you, uh, need help with?” He asks, hoping Eliott doesn’t say his pants.

“My pants. I think they’re a little too big. The fabric is too long and I trip a bit over it. Could you pin it I guess?” He questions, meeting Lucas’ eyes. 

Honestly, Lucas thinks the world has to be laughing at him. Not only is his crush standing here right in front of him, with nothing but a loose sheet separating Lucas from his dick, but Lucas has to make the sheet fit better? Come on. “Yeah, sure,” he gulps. He extracts a clothespin from his kit and decides to fix the length first, so he can steady his breathing. Taking two pins on each leg, Lucas gathers the fabric and adjusts it so Eliott can walk properly without tripping on it. 

“Alright, all fixed! Ready to move on to makeup?” Lucas says, moving past the ‘my pants are too loose’ problem and hoping Eliott will forget about it as well. Lucas’ poor, fragile heart stutters when Eliott doesn’t. 

“Um, actually, the pants are still a little bit too loose up top, around the waist.” He gestures to the waistband, which does look a little too big for Eliott’s slim waist and Lucas is trying to figure out what he can do to avoid having to touch the skin. He grabs a hold of another pin and begins to graze along the hem of the pants to gather the fabric together. After successfully doing one, he realizes the other side is too loose when Eliott points it out and he slowly adjusts the other side as well, trying not to notice how it made the front of his pants a little tighter around his crotch. He focuses incredibly hard on just getting through the next several seconds of his life when Eliott makes it much harder. 

“You’re cute when you concentrate,” he smiles down at him, causing Lucas to blush and lose his focus and his grip on the pin. “Youch!” Eliott jumps up a bit. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Lucas apologizes. He’s so embarrassed, but also Eliott called him cute?

“Gosh, I compliment you and you stab me. Is that your way of flirting? If it is, let me tell you is isn’t very effective.” Wait, was Eliott flirting with him?

It takes a few seconds for Lucas to slow his mind down enough to realize that Eliott was beginning to bleed through his pants. He apologizes again before rushing over to Manon in need of first aid supplies and having to explain the entire situation – that he stabbed his crush in the leg with a clothespin because flirting was happening and now needed first aid supplies because said crush as now bleeding through his costume pants. 

Manon flat out laughs. “Lucas, you are a disaster.” She hands him a mini first aid kit and boy doesn’t he know that information already. He walks back over to Eliott and goes to clean up the small puncture wound. It’s only then that he realizes he has to pull down the waist of the sheet pants to get to it.

“Um, I have to pull the waistband down a bit, is that alright?” He inquires tentatively. 

“That’s alright.” Eliott smiles at him once again and Lucas nervously goes to clean the blood. Luckily, it isn’t to close to the dreaded area, so Lucas should be pretty safe. He gathers some gauze, disinfectant, and a band aid and takes the necessary steps until Eliott is all bandaged up. As Lucas is about to put on the band aid, he hears Eliott say something that halts his progress. 

“This wasn’t exactly how I anticipated you pulling down my pants.”


	2. You're Really Hot

“This wasn’t exactly how I anticipated you pulling down my pants.”

Did Lucas hear that right? No, he couldn’t have. Did Eliott just say that he wanted Lucas to take off his pants…that he anticipated it? His breathing was getting heavier and he couldn’t focus. The band aid was placed on crooked, but he didn’t care, not even at all. His pants are a bit tighter after the last sentence that came out of Eliott’s mouth and he needs to get far away from here to sort himself out and calm down. 

“I’m just going to run to the bathroom really quick,” Lucas doesn’t even stay to hear Eliott’s response. He bolts to the bathroom, which is on the other side of the house. He reaches the bathroom not a moment too soon and squeezes himself inside the tiny cubicle-like lavatory. Locking the door safely behind him, he looks in the mirror and comes face to face with red cheeks and wide eyes. He splashes some water on his face and pats it dry before using the toilet and promptly washing his hands. Lucas lets himself breath for a few minutes, focusing on counting his breaths to slow his racing heartbeat. 

Eliott is just a person, he thinks to himself. I can talk to him and it’s fine. Just as long as he doesn’t flirt. Then I can’t talk to him. 

He can’t wait in the bathroom forever, even though he wishes he could. He decides it’s time to face the music and he opens the door slowly, only to come face to face with the person he was trying to get away from. 

“Are you okay?” Eliott says, looking genuinely worried. “You ran off so quickly I thought that I had upset you.” He takes a step into the bathroom, forcing Lucas back inside and almost against the wall. Lucas was trying to avoid thinking about how much he’s thought about this – being pressed into the wall by Eliott. The situation wasn’t helped by what Eliott was and was not wearing. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay. I jus-” Lucas was cut off by Eliott’s hands which were now pressing against his forehead. 

“You look really red, are you sure you don’t have a fever?” Eliott’s hands moved from his forehead to his cheeks, cupping both of them and ensuring eye contact with Lucas, who could feel his cheeks getting even hotter. “You’re really hot, Lucas, both look wise and temperature wise.” 

Beep, boop. Lucas’ brain is officially nonfunctional. Please hold any inquires until a later date. 

“Lucas? Hey?” He comes back to reality when Eliott’s thumb rubs circles on his cheek. He gazes up to see Eliott’s bright smile, which softens when their eyes connect. “Everything okay?” 

Lucas gives him a slight nod and a gentle smile. “Mhmm, yeah.” 

“Good, can we go do my makeup now?” He asks softly and the butterflies in Lucas’ stomach are a flutter at the gentleness. 

“Yeah, okay.” Lucas’ vocabulary is bigger, he swears, but right now it’s all he can manage. He thinks this must all be a dream and he is going to revel in it all he can before it’s over.   
The door had previously been closed, Lucas assumes from when Eliott entered and cornered him. Eliott grabs the handle, and Lucas really must be seeing things because it separates entirely from the door. This must be a prank and the girls have to be behind this. There isn’t another explanation. 

“Um, I think we have a problem,” Eliott says, laughing nervously. Yeah, no shit. 

“I think that’s obvious, considering you’re holding half the door handle in your hand,” Lucas responses with a bit of sarcasm. “Got any ideas of how to get out?” 

“Well, we could just call one of the girls to come and open the door?” Eliott offers as more of a question, but it seems like a viable option to Lucas. 

“Yeah, lets try it. Give Manon a call, she’ll answer pretty fast.” Lucas watches as Eliott pulls out his phone and clicks on Imane’s name. “Didn’t you hear me? I said Manon, not Imane.” Lucas demands.   
Eliott gives him the side eye. “Yeah, I heard you. I’m just not following your advice.” 

Lucas scoffs. How fucking rude. Why does he like Eliott again? Maybe he should start rethinking his feelings. He continues watching Eliott message Imane, although Eliott has turned away so Lucas can’t see exactly what he’s saying. 

“What’s going on? Is she-”, Lucas is interrupted by a loud, horrifying scream and the lights going out. He could feel his heart begin to beat faster and, despite knowing that he’s in a haunted house and that nothing is actually going to hurt him, he still hates the dark. He tries to slow his breath, which is rapidly increasing, and Eliott takes notice. 

“Aw, are you scared?” 

“Shut up.” 

Eliott turns on his phone light, and damn, maybe he does have some good ideas sometimes. Lucas goes to do the same, but his phone is incredibly low on battery and he needs to be able to text Mika to let him in tonight because he forgot his key. He’s a teenage boy who forgets things sometimes. It just be like that. “Um, my phone is almost dead and I would use it for some light, but I kinda need to make it last.” Lucas bites his lip. 

“That’s okay, we can just use mine.” Eliott smiles and is breathtaking with the light illuminating his face. He could really stare at it all day, but right now he had to focus on the fact that he and Eliott were in tight quarters, in the dark, and had to make sure that he didn’t accidentally move and hit something he isn’t meant to touch. 

When Lucas looks up, he sees Eliott’s attention is on him and there’s something in his eyes that Lucas can’t quite discern. Attraction? Desire? Lust? Lucas really must be imagining this. He tries to focus his attention on anything else, but when he moves his eyes off Eliott, the phone light goes out. The panic rises. He can’t see anything and even though the bathroom is relatively small, he can barely make out shapes. 

“Eliott?” He extends his hands outwards and discovers nothing in front of him, which means Eliott has moved somewhere else and has managed to do it insanely quietly. The dark shouldn’t scare him this much – its not rational and he knows that – but with the screams coming from outside, he can’t help but get a little nervous. “Eliott? Stop this isn’t funny.” When he gets no response, he reaches for the door with a half a handle that he knows is right in front of him and manages to get there in a handful of steps. He places his hands up against the door and tries to find a way to unlock.   
That’s when he feels a breath against his ear, “You sure you’re not afraid of the dark?” The light switches on and Eliott is just centimeters away, with his mouth breathing on Lucas’ ear and neck. The warmth makes his dick twitch and he tries to ignore it, but Eliott moves closer, almost flush up against his back. Fuck, he can feel everything. That costume leaves nothing to the imagination.   
“No, I’m not afraid of the d-dark,” Lucas stutters, only because Eliott’s hand finds his waist and holds him in that position. 

“Positive?” Eliott grins against Lucas neck and he has to get out of this position or he’s not going to be able to control himself. He spins around, finding a sweet spot in between the door behind him and the body in front of him. 

“Positive. Do you have to be so close?” He doesn’t bother masking his annoyance. 

“Sorry, when you have a hot boy in a dark room and no way to get out for a while, you don’t let the opportunity slip by.” Eliott looks down and meets his eyes again, which are so, so blue even in the pale light. Lucas’ mind halts and what he’s able to say isn’t the most eloquent. 

“Ah, wah-” Lucas’ rambling is halted.

“Just say no if you don’t want this.” There isn’t time to process the words before Eliott pushes him against the door, the hand on his hip tightening it’s grip. The light goes out again, Eliott’s other hand finds it’s way to his waist and suddenly, there’s something warm and wet – Eliott’s lips, Lucas realizes – are his neck. His eyes flutter shut and his arms wrap around Eliott’s neck and pull him as close as possible. God, how Lucas has wanted this. 

Eliott’s lips are slightly chapped, but the kisses on his neck are warm and wet, and it feels heavenly. Soon, there’s kisses peppering his jaw and his mouth hangs open with a loud release of breath. The lips find their way to his mouth, colliding, causing Lucas to moan and opening up his mouth just enough for Eliott to slide his tongue in. 

The kiss is hot and desperate and everything Lucas needs, wants, desires. Their tongues are fighting, their hands don’t know where to go – Lucas’ eventually gripping tightly to the hair at the back of Eliott’s head and Eliott’s circling around to grab handfuls of Lucas’ ass – and their crotches are lining up perfectly, grinding and moving against one another and so deliciously hard.   
He can feel Eliott’s hands lift him up against the door and he finds a place between Lucas’ legs so they can wrap around his waist. Their mouths detach for the first time in what seems like a cross between minutes and hours when Eliott goes to suck on his neck again. 

“Fuck, Eliott,” he breathes, “please touch me.” Eliott sucks harder and uses more of his weight to support Lucas so he can use one hand to cup the bulge in the front of Lucas’ jeans. “AAAH,” he near screams at the friction and the thought that it’s Eliott’s hand that’s applying pressure where it’s so desperately needed. Lucas is enjoying everything so much, but he needs more. “Please mor-”  
That’s when the door opens, and Lucas can hear his friend’s voices as he and Eliott are sent flying across the bathroom, landing on the floor, Lucas on top of Eliott. They must have made a lot of noise cause he can hear Yann curse and request that the lights be put back on. 

When the lights reveal Lucas and Eliott on the floor of the bathroom, hair tousled and pants tight, Arthur realizes that they really should go find another place to smoke. “Hey, maybe we should go find another place to smoke.” 

Lucas scurries up, slightly embarrassed at the state his friends have found him in, and feels the need to interject. “No guys, its okay, you can use it. We were done in here, right dude?” He turns to Eliott, whose face slightly drops, but smiles bitterly. 

“Yeah, dude, that’s fine. We’re done anyways.” Eliott doesn’t look at him a second time before leaving the bathroom and Lucas’ heart drops. 

He really is a disaster.


	3. I've Booed You

Lucas has been counting the days since he last saw Eliott and the number is getting ridiculous. Well, he knows it’s only been a little under a week, six days to be precise. Don’t get him wrong, he’s glad he can count that high, but he’d rather just not be able to have to count that high for something that makes him so sad. 

He can’t believe that he was there, in that bathroom, in that frat house, with Eliott Demaury kissing him shitless and he gave it up because he was embarrassed. He’s embarrassed thinking about it now and he wants to just not be. He wants to find Eliott and apologize and kiss him again and make things better. He wants to fix this thing, considering he’s the one that broke it. And that’s why he finds himself in the middle of the campus quad, searching endlessly for any trace of Eliott and coming to the conclusion that the boy must be avoiding him. It breaks his heart a little - no, a lot - but he tries not to think about it until he knows it’s true. He sits in the quad for what feels like an infinity before he spots perfectly floppy brown hair and a tall lean figure exiting a building across the way with another boy. Lucas is so excited and nervous and ready to fix this that he gathers his stuff haphazardly and quite nearly runs in Eliott’s direction. He runs and runs until he watches Eliott lock lips with the boy he’s walking with. If he thought his heart dropped when Eliott left the bathroom the week prior, he would describe this feeling as a bus running over his heart. He turns around and very nearly books it in any other direction he can. He’s crying and upset and realizes that he was just a hookup. Eliott was just doing everything he did to get some and Lucas meant nothing. His mind is racing with all the possibilities of what and why except the real one, where Eliott is trying desperately to forget how good it felt to have his crush’s lips again his own that he kisses another boy, a boy in his class that he barely knows, to try and forget, breaking both him and his crush’s heart in the process. 

When Lucas shows up at the haunted house for opening night, his stomach is churning. He had begged Manon to let him skip this, considering he had helped already, but she insisted that they needed him. He started crying at that point and told her that he’d come opening night, he promised, but would only be able to be okay if he worked with someone other than Eliott. She looked at him with sad eyes and tried to convince him otherwise, but he cried harder and harder. She agreed and wiped his tears with her sleeve, because that’s what she does, and he decides he’s going to tell her what happened after the haunted house closes. He can trust her.

The first thing that Lucas notices about the haunted house today, is that everyone is rushing, except for him. He has nowhere to be until his new partner arrived, so he wanders around, checking out the final touches that the girls have put up since the last time he was in the frat house. Honestly, he’s surprised that the frat guys haven’t managed to destroy everything thus far. He’s rather impressed, actually. This haunted house was bound to be the best in the campus’ history, he’s absolutely positive. 

His roaming eventually takes him to the ghost section, where he sees Eliott dressed fully in his ghost costume, pants tapered just as Lucas left them several days ago. He looks so good it makes his heart hurt. Eliott seems to be waiting for someone, probably his new partner for the show tonight. Manon’s one requirement for switching his partner was for Lucas to tell Eliott himself and he could do that. He could easily walk up to him and tell him that he switched partners. It shouldn’t be that hard and now is the time to do it. He takes a breath and step.   
Eliott turns and sees Lucas walking over to him and looks incredibly nervous, immediately straightening up and bouncing on his heels a little bit. It’s completely different from the Eliott that was pressing him into the bathroom door the last time they saw eachother. 

“Hi, sorry to distract you, but I just wanted to let you know that I asked to be reassigned to someone else for the rest of the haunted house. So, I uh, won’t be working with you anymore, not that you’d want that anyway, but I thought I’d just let you know.” Lucas doesn’t look up and gives a half smile. “Good luck tonight.” He goes to walk away when Eliott speaks up. 

“Wait, wait, wait! No, wait. Why do you think I don’t want to work with you?” Eliott stares down at him, Lucas can feel his eyes, but can’t bring himself to meet them. 

“Just figured that you’d prefer someone new. Doesn’t seem like people interest you for long, it’s not like I’d be any different.” His flicks his eyes up and sees Eliott’s eyes filled with panic. He knows Lucas is onto him. “Your new partner will be here soon, so I’ll see you around.” He flashes a courteous smile and goes to find his new partner. 

“No, Lucas!” Eliott grabs his wrist to stop him from moving too far away. “What do you mean?” He’s holding Lucas’ wrist like it’s his lifeline. He’s about to answer when some sort of realization hits Eliott’s face like a freight train. “Wait, did you think you were just a hookup?” 

Lucas shrugs. “You cornered me in the bathroom wearing see through pants, pressed me into a door while shoving your tongue down my throat and then you left.”

“I left because you called me ‘dude’ and I was hurt because I had just been shoving my tongue down your throat and I thought we were well past ‘dude.’” Eliott explains and Lucas wants to believe him, but that day in quad sticks out in his mind. 

Lucas feels the anger beginning to build with sadness. “After that, I wanted to apologize and tell you I was embarrassed my friends caught us, but I couldn’t find you. I felt like you were avoiding me, and I needed to talk to you, so one day I waited in the campus quad. I didn’t know if you had class or if you’d even be there, but I had to try and that’s when I saw you. You walked out of one of the buildings on the far side and kissed some guy you were walking with. That’s when I realized I was a one-off for you. A hookup. Something that didn’t matter. I’m just some guy you made out with in a bathroom. Nothing special, which fucking sucks because I’m wrecked for you.” Lucas sighs angrily. “I’m going to go, now that you know everything, so you can laugh about how much I like you.” He yanks his hand out of Eliott’s grip and tries to move out of the area quickly, but Eliott scrambles fast enough to pull him back.

“Lucas, is that really what you think?” This is the first time that Lucas notices how sad Eliott looks. “You really think you don’t matter to me? You really think I’d laugh at you for feelings that are mutual?” Lucas’ brain stops. Did he just say the feelings were mutual? “I kissed that guy because I thought you didn’t want me, and I wanted to get over you. You’re the only person I think about. I’d kill to go out on a date with you and when I kissed you in the bathroom it felt like a dream. I’ve been dying to do it again, but I didn’t think you’d want it. I’m so sorry I gave you the impression that I didn’t care for you. The reality is I’m fucking wrecked for you too and please go out on a date with me, Lucas.” Eliott is speaking rapidly and Lucas’ brain is malfunctioning and fuck, is this all real? Is this just an illusion? 

“Uh, hungh,” is the sound that escapes Lucas’ mouth and he knows he’s incoherent, but his crush just confessed his feelings for him to his face and he can’t fucking handle that.  
“What was that?” Eliott questions, stepping to be closer to Lucas. 

“I, uh, like you too?” It comes out as a question and Lucas doesn’t mean for it too, but everything just happened so fast and his disaster of a brain can’t keep up. 

“You know, I think we’ve covered that, but now I’m not so sure,” Eliott laughs and smiles sweetly down at him. They stand there for a good minute, because Lucas can’t speak anymore, so he waits for Eliott to get the memo. “Can I ask you a question, Lucas?” 

Lucas nods fervently.

“Would you like to go out with me? Like on a date? A proper one?” He feels Eliott’s arms circle around his waist and hold him hostage. His cheeks flush and he brings his hands to rest on Eliott’s chest.   
“Yeah, that would be really nice,” Lucas whispers and buries his head in Eliott’s shoulder. He feels Eliott chuckle. 

“I’m glad I’ve wooed you.” Eliott is smiling, Lucas feel it.

“You’ve booed me,” he whispers into Eliott’s shirt. 

“I’ve what you?” Eliott pulls away, grinning like a maniac and giving Lucas an incredulous look.

“Like you’ve wooed me, but you’ve booed me, because we’re in a haunted house?” Lucas attempts to explain before he sees Eliott struggling to hold a serious face. “Oh, shut up.” 

“I’VE BOOED YOU!” Eliott nearly shouts, and the only way Lucas can think to shut him up is to kiss him, soft and deep. 

He makes a mental note to explain why people passing through the haunted house might catch a glance of a supposed ghost locking lips with a tour group guide.


	4. The Boo-nus

Even though they only talked yesterday, Eliott demanded that their first date today, because it’s Halloween. He doesn’t know what this boy has planned, but he just wants to spend time with him. He’ll take what he can get. 

Eliott picks him up at his apartment, dressed to the nines in a black button-down shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. Lucas still cannot believe this is happening. When Lucas asks what they’re doing tonight, Eliott kisses him on the cheek and insists that it stays a surprise. Lucas is okay with that only because their fingers are intertwined as they walk down the street and he just really can’t stop smiling. 

They arrive at a small restaurant decked out in Halloween decorations. It’s a place with casual food, which Lucas doesn’t mind at all, and they take a seat together, sitting on the same side of the booth because Eliott insists that he protect Lucas from the dark. Lucas knows it’s just a ploy to get more kisses and he is definitely not complaining. 

Ordering food isn’t hard and after they order, Eliott askes him every question under the moon because there are so many things that he wants to know about Lucas and Lucas can’t stop his heart from almost bursting out of his chest. Their food is delivered fast, and it takes them less than 15 minutes to eat mainly due to the fact that they just want to keep talking about everything and to maybe kiss, just a little. 

They sit in the booth for well over an hour after they’ve split a dessert and paid the check, until Eliott realizes that he’s forgotten his desire to take Lucas to a horror movie special that’s playing at a local family run cinema. Lucas hates horror movies, but doesn’t tell Eliott, because he sees how much effort was put into the date. He will never admit to his friends, though, that he hid in Eliott’s chest as soon as the jump scares began and doesn’t regret a single thing. 

The movie is over and they return to the street, holding hands like they did at the beginning of the evening. Everything has been and is perfect and Lucas doesn’t want the date to end. He loves talking to Eliott and his shyness has almost completely dissipated until Eliott mentions that he saw Lucas far before the haunted house, on the first day of the semester. Lucas thought his heart couldn’t survive if it skipped another beat, but here he is listening to all of Eliott’s feelings for him out in the street. He almost says something sickeningly sweet until it spills out that Eliott had orchestrated everything: Lucas working the haunted house, them being partners, and the horrible (actually not though) costumes. 

The world almost stops at the explanation of Eliott seeing him, but being to afraid to talk to him, so he planned a situation where they would have to work together. He’s blown away and wraps Eliott in a hug, telling him everything about the day he first noticed him and developed the universe’s biggest crush. The conversation remains soft and sweet, until Lucas remembers the ghost costumes for the haunted house and he’s incredulous. 

“So, you wanted me to see your dick? Because you know those pants border on being see through, right?” 

“Had to speed the process along somehow. What better way than with a dick?” 

“You really thought that whipping out your dick would help? You literally could have just asked me out and I would have melted in your hands. No penises required.” Lucas can’t believe he’s having this conversation, especially in public. 

“Oh, come on. You like my dick, don’t lie.” 

Lucas raises an eyebrow. “How can I know I like it if I haven’t even seen it?” He questions jokingly and is flabbergasted when he both sees and hears Eliott pulling down the zipper on his jeans. “NO ELIOTT, WE’RE IN PUBLIC!” Lucas whisper shouts at him, distracting Eliott from his prior engagement. 

“But I want to make sure you like it.” Eliott says, looking at him genuinely. Lucas’ expression softens.  
“I’m sure I’ll love it.” 

“What if you don’t?! Then you’re not gonna want to date me and then you’ll find someone else and-” Lucas cuts him off before he can sound anymore dumb. 

“Eliott, both you and your dick are idiots.” Lucas is satisfied with calling him an idiot. It certainly fits the situation.

“How can dicks be idiots?” Eliott questions seriously. 

“You’re walking proof.” 

“I’m being endearing, Lucas!” Eliott pouts. “I just really want my boyfriend to like my dick, I don’t think it’s that out of the ordinary.”

Boyfriend. B O Y F R I E N D. Lucas heard that correctly, right? Did Eliott just call him his boyfriend? “Excuse me?” is the only thing that Lucas can think to say. 

Eliott’s head shakes and he looks him straight in the eye. “Excuse what?” 

“Boyfriend. You said boyfriend. You called me your boyfriend.” Lucas feels it’s necessary to repeat.

Eliott pauses and begins to look nervous for the first time all evening. “Oh, did you not want to be my boyfriend? IT’s okay if you don’t, we don’t have to be. We can just be friends.” He’s speaking faster that Lucas ever thought possible. “I mean, it’ll be hard for me to get over you, you know that, but that’s okay! As long as you’re happy!” Eliott smiles half-heartedly and drops Lucas’ hand. He has got to be kidding. 

Lucas stops them both and stands in front of the older boy, cupping both of his cheeks with his slightly chilly hands. “Eliott Demaury,” he says, stroking Eliott’s cheek with his thumb, “you haven’t asked me yet.” Lucas swears he sees Eliott’s eyes sparkle. 

“Lucas Lallemant, will you give me the pleasure of being your boyfriend?”

Lucas looks him straight in the eye and removes his hands from Eliott’s cheeks. “Nah, I’m good. Thanks for asking, though.” 

Eliott just starts laughing and wraps his arms around Lucas’ waist. “Now who’s the dick?” 

They argue a little while longer about who’s the bigger dick and who has the bigger dick, to which they’ve absolved to find out later, but only after they’ve become official and have kissed in the cool October – now, November – rain. 

Lucas thinks that this Halloween has been quite boo-tiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff and indulgence. Who doesn't enjoy some happy and nervous Lulu?


End file.
